


C I R C E

by Vagevuur



Series: Inkdrians [3]
Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Circe; hurting people who don't even know her since nineteen-fucken-always, Gen, Inkdrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: The night had already fallen...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entr0py](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entr0py/gifts), [Remmis-Applemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Remmis-Applemaster).



The night had already fallen when Fadefyr entered a little town.

Walking through the deserted streets, they pondered to themself. How long had they been on the run for _them_ already? How long was this going to keep up?

_Circe…_

A sudden whisper woke Fadefyr from their thoughts. They looked around in bewilderment but saw none. They figured they must have imagined it.

Continuing on their way, they eventually arrived at an open space, not really a square, but not really a street either. Something about it felt… off.

_Circe…_

Fyr heard it again, louder this time, startling them. As they once again looked around for a source, they heard it _again_.

_Circe_

And again

_CIRCE_

And again and again over and over, louder each and every time, until Fyr couldn’t even hear their own thoughts.

_CIRCE CIRCE CIRCE_

They stumbled around, looking for relief, for a break.

_CIRCE CIRCE CIRCE_

But there was no relief in sight, the spirits continued screaming endlessly.

 _CIRCE CIRCE_ **_CIRCE!_ **

It became too much, Fyr fell to their knees, covered their ears, and screamed.

* * *

It was a tavern owner who ended up finding Fadefyr; a strong, burly man, and not to mention kind. He carried them to his tavern and offered them a cup of hot cocoa, on the house.

“Ye feeling better, bud?” He asked.

Fyr nodded absently, “Thank you for the drink.” The constant chanting hadn’t left, but it died down to a pleasant background buzz.

The owner waved away their thanks, “‘S nothing. Yer not the first medium who has a mental breakdown over yonder” He vaguely gestured with his head to the direction they came from. “Anything else I can get ye? Bed for the night? Sleeping pills? Vodka? All on the house of course.”

“A bed and some sleeping pills would be nice, yes” Fyr answered, looking out the window.

They pondered who this ‘Circe’ might be. There had been some inkdrians among the spirits, which would mean Stargazer had been here before…

Maybe they should ask them next time they met.


End file.
